


All the Control I need

by avid_Alice



Series: Ineffable Misadventure [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mentions of Ineffable Husbands, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_Alice/pseuds/avid_Alice
Summary: So, what happens if Hell is under renovation and Heaven is issuing force vacation? Well, The prince of Hell and Archangel Gabriel spend it together of course.Fucking and dating and all that jazz.





	1. Lavender Coat

The facade of the villa looks so sophisticated; like it belongs to someone who does nothing but to make money out of money. At least, that’s what the neighborhood thinks.  
What the neighborhood is overseeing are the supernatural beings frequently一 more than they should have, meeting here and spending their days and nights trying to figure out what to do for the next couple of years now that the impending end of the world have gone by without the actual result both sides were looking forward to.

A lightning cracks though it is a bright sunny day and with on the ground where it landed stands one of the Archangels humans have become familiar with; or so they thought. Without a miss of a heartbeat, he looks up to the veranda where his company awaits一clad in what he sees is nothing but the lavender coat she claimed the last time they had their meeting. He flashes her a smile and proceeds to walk up to her door and up to where she waits.

“You’re late.” The prince of hell buzzed ever so lightly, well as light as she for her annoyance not to show.

“Going off-grid isn’t as easy for all of us, my lord.” Gabriel answers, still sporting his dopey smile. “ How do you do that anyway? You’re a prince.”

“I’m aware.” Beelzebub answers as a matter of factly and refills her wine glass. 

“What do you tell them before you leave?” Gabriel asks, settling for the sparkling water she prepared. He had, in her presence, come to an agreement with himself to take in human food and beverages. He is rather quite fond of cakes and ice creams.

“Nothing.” Beelzebub smirks, “I’m the prince of hell. I answer to no one.” except Satan himself.

Beelzebub leads them inside and sits down on their sofa, Gabriel orders their meal as requested by his prince. While they enjoy their meal that came from a refined restaurant just on the outskirts of town, they talk about the usual things like updates on their respective side.  
Heaven, still down and doing nothing more than to sing praise and some mingles with the creatures of all creation. Hell on the other hand is finally doing the long due flip of the place. Properly modernizing as they have lost the only updated demon they have. Everything normal, even the specks of unheavely thoughts Gabriel have ever so often.

Beelzebub, as it turns out altered another thing on her appearance. It seems like the bosom in her chest now sits bigger than they used to be. Making it a lot easier for Gabriel to peek everuytime she makes even the slightest movement; given that she didn’t properly button the coat. Three buttons the most.  
During their first meeting she was, in her own words, they and nothing more, nothing less as they are the prince of hell. Upon reviewing history, this form had held great importance for heaven. So, for Beelzebub, it is only logical and more thrilling to defile one of heaven’s golden boys in such form.  
“Have you finished?” Beelzebub asks with a smirk after catching Gabriel red handed. 

“Uhm. Ah yes.” Gabriel’s face reddened like virgin teenage human boy.

“Good,” She says, wicked smile still on her face. Beelzebub moves to astraddle Gabriel and not so lightly flops right on top of his crotch, resulting for the Archangel to groan. “Do you know what’s gonna happen now?”

“Do enlighten me.” Gabriel asks, purple eyes gleaming with that familiar look that makes Beelzebub sings craftsmanship. 

Beelzebub chuckles and guides on of Gabriel’s hand on her thighs and the other to unbutton the coat. “You’re gonna carry me upstairs and take control of everything we’ll be doing for the next three months.” She bucks her hips as to make a point. 

“Three months is a long time, my lord.” Gabriel answers, already running the tips of his fingers on Beelzebub’s chest. Sending electric shocks in each glide between her bosoms. “Are you sure you can give up control for that long?”

Beelzebub moans before looking straight at Gabriel with a mischievous smile. “Once I’m back in hell, I’m gonna enjoy taking charge, so much more in the last two thousand years.”

There it is Gabriel chuckles. It all comes down to her princely duties.


	2. Day 1: So Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub is bound and taken apart by Gabriel and his hunger.

Gabriel, still an angel that he is, carefully sets Beelzebub down on foot of the bed. The modern architecture of the house allows the afternoon light pass through the glass wall and kiss the exposed pale skin of the prince of hell. 

She lets the coat slide off her shoulders but never remove it. There’s something about Beelzebub wearing anything of Gabriel─ mostly the oversized shirts or scarf; that makes the archangel swim in the most unheavenly pool of lust and pride.

The prince of hell watches with hungry eyes as the ethereal angel removes his clothes as human as he can. Which, in her irritation, is slow.

Gabriel hands beelzebub his scarf and belt before removing the rest of his clothing. He then proceeds to stalk the prince like a predator on the bed, said prince still clutching the belt on one hand and the scarf on the other, until they reached the headboard. 

He puts one hand on her thigh, still sending lightning shocks where he touches, he lets her lie down on the pillows as he starts kissing the places just around those he knows the prince wants him to give attention to.

“Tell me, my lord,” Gabriel asks as he nips on the spot just below her left ear. “What would your subjects say if they come into knowledge that you have bedded an Angel.” He nips a bit harder earning a gasp.”Archangel fucking Gabriel nonetheless.”

“They would cheer.” Beelzebub says that sounded like a whine as Gabriel’s one exploring hand took an interest in her inner thigh and abdomen. “Zzey would cheer zzo loud the almighty will hear them zzing.” Another gasp with Gabriel’s hand now sending more electric shocks. “How their prince have made the Archangel fucking Gabriel succumb to the sin of the flesh as how we did to mere mortals in the Garden thousands of years ago.” Breathy as it sounded, it still stirred something inside Gabriel. A fire even with all their interactions before, he had never experienced.

“And you’ll enjoy every moment that they know you have me wrapped around your demonic finger.” Gabriel chuckles as he watches Beelzebub’s eyes shut close upon feeling his fingers dipped into her gushing cunt.

“Look at you my prince,” Gabriel starts stroking and Beelzebub fights all the will to grind down. Gabriel is in charge and she shall stick to her words. “Look at all the pride radiating from you.” The archangel keeps an eye contact just to see the well respected and feared demon becomes undone on his own hands. “But that’s not really the case now, is it?” Beelzebub nods; hands gripping the items handed to her so hard she might unconsciously summon her claws.  
Without another word, Gabriel pulls out her fingers from her and places it in front of her mouth and without a skip of a heartbeat, her mouth laps everything he had to offer from her. The angel takes one pillow from besides where the prince lays and manhandles the said prince on her stomach. 

“Give me the scarf, my lord.” Gabriel orders, yet still keeping her title. 

Beelzebub was expecting a lot on this point, the archangel Gabriel gagging her using his own scarf is not one of them. He told her he had always loved the way she curses and just screams dirty things whenever they engage in coitus. Right now, one hand is still holding onto the gray belt as he makes sure the scarf is fitted to his satisfaction.

It’s really not much. It just forces her mouth open wider with much cloth it has. Gabriel then takes the belt from the prince then moves her lower body to stand on her knees, apart enough for him to fit between; while her upper body stays on the bed.

“Clasp your hands above your head.” It took a moment for Beelzebub to follow the order for she focused on the growl she heard that may or may have been from the mighty Archangel. “Keep it there and keep them clasped together. You got it?” Gabriel intructs and smiles as he receives a moan with a nod. “Maybe I’ll give you mercy.”

The promise of those words give sent so much shivers down Beelzebub’s spine, it might compete with the electric shocks. 

“Stay still, little prince.” Gabriel says, ever so sultry and brings down the leather belt on one of the prince’s bottoms. 

On the thirtieth, Beelzebub’s bottoms are as red as her drapes that added a splash of color in her black and gray villa Gabriel smirks and hits both with the palm of his hands one last time and removes the scarf from the prince.

“What do we say after a good play, little prince?” Gabriel holds Beelzebub’s chin between to look directly into her eyes. Seeing the look of defiance in her and hearing the ironic statement fuels his unheavenly drive more and more.

“Thank you.” She buzzes lightly.

Gabriel kiss her hungryly while she stays pliant on her stomach, knees finally giving out. The angel retracts, reaches out for the belt once again and hands it to her. Without thinking, she takes it and Gabriel moves carry her to the spacious bathroom. 

Out of all the rooms in the house, Gabriel likes the bathroom next to the bedroom. Of course the bedroom with its comfortable bed where he had drilled the prince of hell numerous times holds a dear space in his heart.   
They stand in front of the mirror in all their corporeal naked glory and Gabriel can’t help but to moan. With his purple eyes, full with foolish longing he refuses to call lust for the prince of hell, he drinks in the image of the commander of their oppositionーEyes hazy, some fresh tears coming down on her face as Gabriel lightly maneuvers her to rub on her sensitive ass. 

“Focus on me, Bee. Look at me through the mirror.” And so she does.

Gabriel steps back just enough for her to stand on her own and starts sliding the belt up from Beelzebub’s knees, through the front side, to the middle of her bosoms, up to her neck. At this point the angel grabs the other end of the belt and smirks before looping it around the demon’s neck. Gabriel secures the belt and tugs backward to get them back on their previous position, touching.

“Ready to party, my lord?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy thy pornography, humans.


	3. Naughty Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Paris like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub is only 'she' when with Gabriel. In other point of history, Beelzebub is they/their

Way before the 18th century, The Lord of the Flies never knew why humans liked sleep so much if they can cause trouble and pain with their time instead. The first time that _they_ did was when  _ they _ visited Crowley to endorse a new demon in America just before 1775, when the country is enduring a rather pitiful war as per their opinion. 

Crowley enjoys seeing chaos but not as much as the prince themself. It took them three days of sleep and two days of temptation before going back to hell. They always enjoy wars. So much pride going on.

Sleep, this time is different for  _ her _ . Exhaustion took over the moment Gabriel had placed her down on the bed right after a bath, that preceded a rather rowdy round in the spacious bathtub as the warm water fills up, that preceded an intimate and torturously slow love-making in front of the mirror, as per Beelzebub if Gabriel had the audacity to ask her. 

The archangel watched, like what the prince always say whenever she catches him with the look, a dopey-masochistic-shit-of-an-angel-and-you’re-mine-so-shut-it look.

As soon as his phone alarm rang, he immediately turned it off and started kissing Beelzebub awake, who’s laying on her chest, soundly asleep in a long time. 

“What time is it?” Beelzebub asks, groaning upon gazing at Gabriel’s love sick smile.

“Just an hour after lunch, dear.”

“Then why are you waking me up this early?”

“Because I’ll be taking you on a date and I made a reservation.” That last bit wasn’t entirely true. A reservation was made, but certainly not by Gabriel. On the contrary, it was the rather lovely descendant of Agnes Nutter, witch. How Gabriel came to a conclusion to ask her and her witch finder associate better to be left in your active imagination. 

“If it’s at The Ritz to get your daily dose of stalking tendency then I’m not coming with you.” Beelzebub buries her face back to the pillow. 

“I’ll have you know, it’s not even in this country.” The statement got the demon curious and as careful as she can, given the soreness she can still splendidly feel, sits up to face him. Naked as she did the night before. 

As the pair banters on what Beelzebub should wear, which in Gabriel’s opinion is unnecessarily revealing given the improvements she had decided on. Another, well the very first pair of angel and demon is bantering on something completely different. 

“Crowley don’t you think they would notice?” Aziraphale worriedly asks but still strides to the official London residence of the Dowling family.

“Angel, relax.” Crowley answers and snaps the front door open. “It’s not like this is the first time we did this.”

“Where are all the people?” Aziraphale observes and alarmingly pokes the demon. “Crowley what did you do?!”

“Nothing. That’s what I was talking about.” Crowley sighs and knocks on Warlock’s door. “Warlock, dear” Crowley calls softly. “Let’s go.”

“Hey nanny!” Warlock excitedly opens the door and hugs Crowley, which melted the angel’s heart with the display of affection as Crowley hugs the kid back. “Hi brother Francis!” Warlock greets Aziraphale.

“Hello, dear boy.” The angel greets back. “I believe nanny is taking us somewhere.” 

“Yes! Let me just get something.” Warlock ran back to his room and the pair had a glimpse of the item Warlock grabbed; it is the pocket watch Aziraphale had gotten him for his sixth birthday, just before he officially started going to school. 

“So you kept it, huh?” Crowley smirks at him as the three of them walked out of the house and to the Bentley. 

“It makes me feel safe.” Warlock answers, and just a little more of Aziraphale’s heart had melted.

  
  


Just as the trio drives to wherever Crowley decided, back in the villa Beelzebub already decided on a black plunging neckline with a red piping that does not do well with Gabriel's overall feelings. 

Aziraphale had said over and over again, that the Almighty's plan is ineffable. As a Principality, said angel technically outranks Gabriel and the others in every way, thus the disciplinary action they received once the word of their attempted execution went out. In addition, given the faith Aziraphale never failed to hold high on a silver platter, Gabriel had started believing the ineffable plan as well. 

"I'm ready." Beelzebub announced after double tying her sneakers. “What are we having for lunch?”

“Let’s get you some sweets ang get you cause chaos where we can both enjoy.” Gabriel says after putting on one of his coats on Beelzebub as the thought of others seeing her in this form, humans, angels, and demons alike puts up another foreign fire in him. 

Beelzebub raised an eyebrow at the angel but lets him be. She did put him in charge. “Paris?” She shrugged.

“Paris.” Upon confirmation, Gabriel snapped their bedroom door to Paris on the other side.

The two of them doesn’t have much chance to go dates like this one. Something that Gabriel learned the hard way. Twice. 

  
  


The date to say is as normal day for an Angel and a Demon as it can be. Gabriel reserved a seat right where Beelzebub can cause little troubles such as demonic intervention for the models who are watching their figures; suddenly having a massive appetite that will probably run for a few weeks in their system. They seem small for Gabriel’s book, but given the human race’s entertainment industry, a few pounds during those days will lead to more sins.

It’s all, as the demon crowley had said, in the art of domino or something like that. The prince doesn’t remember fully. 

  
  


While the date is going well, Aziraphale had convinced Crowley for some crepes on the family owned restaurant where they had their own date once. Although it wasn’t much of a date back then. 

“Crowley, dear.” Aziraphale stops in his tracks. “Isn’t that Beelzebub and Gabriel?”

Crowley looks ahead and spots the mentioned demon and angel. “Oh yeah. They thought they were being discreet.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Aziraphale asks, ever the oblivious one.

“I gave Beelzebub their phone. When I’m bored I track their activities.” Crowley laughs as he remembers the Prince’s contributions to the dark web. “Some of which are absolute bullshit sent to that wanker of an archangel.”

“No need for that language, dear.” Aziraphale says scandalized.

“He tried to burn you alive, angel.” Crowley retaliates.

“Then try to burn him alive in return.” Warlock chimes in nonchalantly. 

Crowley gives him a hum of recognition which feels too genuine for Aziraphale. “Warlock, dear? How would you like to meet an archangel and the prince of hell?” The demon says and struts to the pair.

“Were they the one who tried to kill you guys?” Warlock asks, curiosity on his face.

“Yes.” Crowley answers directly.

“Can I kick them for it?”

“If you make it look like an accident.” This answer, surprisingly came from Aziraphale that earned a shocked gasp from Crowley. 

“What? They did try to drown you in holy water.” The angel deadpanned.

“Let’s go then. I still have two naughty chips.” Warlock tugs on their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is visiting the husbands to ask for a date advice and Gabriel gets excited with the thought of seeing Beelzebub dressing up.

“So let me get this straight,” Crowley starts, taking a deep breath he didn’t really need. “You come knocking on our door just to ask date ideas.” The demon deadpans, leaning on the door frame of their cottage’s front door.

“No, no. I already have a date in mind. Two days from now actually.” Gabriel answers with the smile he usually has. “I just need ideas for the activities we could do or where we could go.” 

“You’re dumb, aren’t you?” Warlock rhetorically asked from where he’s standing behind Crowley and beside Aziraphale.

There pair had been taking care of Warlock since they picked him up from the residence since his parents are currently taking care of official business back in America and Nanny Ashtoreth just happen to pop-up in the area. 

Currently, in their little cottage in Tadfield stands an Archangel just outside their door as the demon refuse to invite said angel in. It was an easy decision given one of them almost died if it weren’t for a 17th century prediction of a which.

“Perhaps it would be better discussed over tea.” Aziraphale offers with a polite smile.

Crowley closed the door behind him and ushers Gabriel to their garden. The demon is still not trusting of the archangel and he doubts that there will be a time that he ever will be, logical in Aziraphale’s eyes which makes it easier for everyone.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale, accompanied by Warlock who is currently finishing up his waffles, is preparing the tea Crowley actually likes.

“Aziraphale?” Warlock calls out to the angel.

“Yeas, dear?”

“You’re an angel too, right?” Warlock says, and without missing a beat, he continues, “How come the beloved Christian figure Archangel Gabriel is stupid and not as smart as you?”

“Well, first my dear boy, there’s no need with that kind of language─”

“He tried to kill you!” Warlock protested.

“I’m sure he wasn't thinking straight.” Aziraphale reasoned, more to himself rather than the young man. 

  
  


Meanwhile, in the garden crowley started to get annoyed just mese seconds after Gabriel started talking about the prince of hell with a love stricken face that he would never admit he did when he was talking about Aziraphale to  _ Freddy Mercury. _ There was no evidence and he intends to keep it that way.

Aziraphale came into view, carrying a tray with a teapot and three teacups, milk, and honey. As per preference Aziraphale had always like cocoa, but this  _ meeting _ requires something more than hot chocolate but less than alcohol. Well, he hopes.

The angel knew it was a bad idea to let their presence known to the prince of hell and archangel during their visit to Paris, but he’s also not a hypocrite as to not enjoy the next things that happened. In all the books he had read and all the play he had seen that depicts a meeting between an angel, a demon, and a human, Warlock  _ accidentally _ spilling a jar of blueberry jam to an archangel and a pie, yet again,  _ accidentally _ landing on a high ranking demon can never compete to any comedy he had seen in his 6000 years of watching the human history.

“I’m curious, why ask us and not your other angel buddies?” Crowley asks and actually takes a sip of his tea.  _ Hey, Gabriel might give a surprising enough answer that makes him do waterscreen. _

“I’m on forced vacation.” Gabriel answers with his isn’t-obvious-smile. “Apparently, The Almighty thinks I need to spend more time down here on Earth among Her beloved creations.”

“And how long have you spent time with them so far?” Aziraphale asks, not really expecting a logical answer.

“Quite a lot of time, surprisingly.” Gabriel states, sounding so proud. “We like ordering from different restaurants. Beelz likes shopping─”

“Beelz?” Crowley asks with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Beelzebub,” Gabriel answers with a matter-of-fact-tone. “Keep up, demon.” 

“Here’s the tea.” Aziraphale announces and sits down next to Crowley.

Over time he had spent on Earth in the last 6000 years, Aziraphale had found an amount of delicious delicacies he brought to Heaven for the angels to try. Some of them did and even liked the food he brought that they visit Earth sometime just to have it. One of the hit is Nutella. Apparently, angels have a taste for an oil and sugar with a hint of chocolate and hazelnut paste. 

Like mentioned, some do indulge themselves with human foods, but never Gabriel. Even Michael enjoyed a coffee from Asia once. So, to say that Aziraphale is surprised when the Archangel “I do not sully the temple of my celestial body with gross matter” Gabriel reached out for a cup of tea and added honey and cream then went on to drink it, is an understatement.

“Did you just drink that?” Aziraphale asked after a moment of stunned silence as said Archangel enjoys the tea.

“Oh yes,” Gabriel confirms with a smile. “This is quite nice. I never had this one before.” He then inspects the cup like there is a label or something.

“Glad you like it, it’s chamomile.” Crowley answers, still visibly upsets with the other’s presence.

“Oh good. I might get one next time.” Gabriel dutifully takes note of the name of the tea.

“Next time what? You go domestic with the prince of hell and go grocery shopping?” If sarcasm is despise is an award, Crowley is sure he had won it by now, but alas. Some angels are just stupid.

“We don’t go grocery shopping. We go online shopping.” Gabriel explains plainly and Aziraphale is still trying his best not to scream at his former boss from disappointment. All his efforts to bring delicious and high quality food in heaven, never did once Gabriel tasted any of them, but it only took God know how many days for Beelzebub to do it. “So, about that activity.”

“Bring them to Disneyland.” Crowley says and starts imagining what he can do if the two agrees. “You know what? You go back to Beelzebub and I’ll arrange everything for you.” He stands up and the archangel follows, smiling.

“Oh good! I can tell her it’s a surprise.” Gabriel says excitedly. “But what is in Disneyland?”

“There are food stalls.” Aziraphale answers.

“Movie characters. Do you guys watch movies?” Crowley supplies and made a satisfied hum when the Archangel nodded.

“There are princesses there too!” Aziraphale adds with a smile, remembering their visit to Disneyland Paris right after they saw the pair. 

“You know the best part?” Crowley asks with a smile Aziraphale knew well. “You can invite Lord Beelzebub to play dress up like one of those princesses.”

And yet again Aziraphale is one needle away from calling God is this is his unbecoming because as Crowley mentioned Beelzebub dressing up, he swear, what he saw in the eyes of Gabriel is the same thing he saw in the eyes of Mark Anthony upon seeing the clever mind of Cleopatra. Pure unadulterated lust. 

“Oh dear Lord.” Aziraphale mutters to himself and he can see the demon’s mischievous smile getting devilish.

“Thank you!” Gabriel says excitedly and turns to Aziraphale. “I’ll be going, thanks for the tea.”

Aziraphale can only smile politely because he doesn’t trust the words of his freewill as of the moment. 

“I’ll keep in touch to update you guys if she agrees.” Gabriel bid goodbye to the pair and disappears with a strike of lightning in his place.

“That wanker has no regards for good gardening.” Crowley tsked and turns to Aziraphale. “Let’s get back inside, angel.” 

“Crowley dear, I don’t think Gabriel and Beelzebub are just friends.” Aziraphale says, almost in a panic.

“Yeah. They’re fucking.” The demon simply answers and guides Aziraphale inside, where he hopes Warlock is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm becoming lazier and I don't even know where this is going.


	5. Day 22: To Disneyland We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Beelzebub enjoys their time in Disneyland until everyone showed up. Beelzebub and Crowley dresses up as Disney princesses.

When the serpent of Eden said he’ll take care of their  _ date _ as Gabriel learned humans call it, he should have known there will be more to it than pure kindness. Crowley is human race’s first image of sin after all. What a soft, sweet, and obedient angel such as Aziraphale keeping a company like him for 6000 years is still a mystery. Then again, he is  _ in love _ with Beelzebub. The very being that followed his brother loyally, blindly, and in Gabriel’s opinion, rather foolishly, all the way from the rebellion up to their fall.

None of the elder angels will every forget the trial of Lucifer. There, in the middle of the court, where Lucifer stands proud and stained with blood of his own brethren, long after his followers had stand down on his command, as proud as he was during the million year revolution Lucifer owned the blame. Never did he say a name to the Almighty.

_ “My child, as you have done nothing alone, you shall be exiled with a company as well.” _

_ “Let them be and cleanse their memories. They fought gloriously by my side and I wish not for them to suffer more.” Lucifer’s words rang through everyone’s ears. It caused a protest from all his followers. _

_ Right after Lucifer fell, upon his name being burned from the heaven’s files one of the angels broke out of their shackles. The Almighty long gone as the events unfold leaving Her angels to deal with their brethren. The angel who broke out of the heavenly shacklesーforged by the strongest metal known to them, since then had been known as one of the princes of hell, the second fallen, Lord of the Flies,  _ ** _Beelzebub._ **

Over the million years of their existence, Gabriel had tried to forget. He remembers the day all too well that every day. He looks at his hand, entangled with Beelzebub’s as they go to Jolly Holiday Bakery, maybe some things are better left alone as they are too ineffable. 

“Lord Beelzebub!” The pair looks around to try and find the source of the voice.

“Antichrist?” Gabriel mutters in surprise. “You two are acquainted?” He asks Beelzebub after a few moments.

“Of course we are!” Adam exclaims cheerfully. “Pepper is gonna be so happy to see you.” He continues then drags Beelzebub out of the cafe with Gabriel, who grabbed the paper bag filled with brownies and macarons just in time. 

“Everyone look!” Adam announced as he approaches the group. 

Gabriel catches Crowley smirk before the demon spoke, “Hey, fancy running into you guys.” 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Beelzebub asks with a hint of annoyance, but not entirely. “Crowley, I left you alone.” 

“Oh, I know.” Crowley smiles, purely amused. “That’s why I agreed to arrange this little date upon the request of heaven’s assholery.”

“I do not appreciate that-” Whatever Gabriel was going to say was cut-off by Beelzebub.

“It seems fitting.” They said and looks around. “Is this the place with the dress up thing?” 

“As a matter of fact! Yes!” Crowley answers, a little suspiciously happy for Aziraphale.

“Very well. Take me to it and have Gabriel do that too.” The last order was directed to Aziraphale who received the specific instruction his link with Crowley. 

With a smile, Crowley leads Beelzebub in and all the while deciding what princess he should dress up as himself. There are kids running around the place mixed up with some more excited adults as they wait for their turn to turn into a Disney princess. In all the years he had served under Beelzebub’s domain he had never seen the prince so distracted. It is after all one of the distinguishing characteristics of the Lord of the Flies─organization. So much so that Satan had trusted the bringing of Armageddon to them and their demons. 

“Is this something serious?” Crowley asks after a while of trying to peer on the demon’s screen as they probably keep on texting Gabriel.

“Yes actually,” Beelzebub answers thinking that Crowley is talking about dressing up as a princess. “I would pretty much like to dress up as Snow White.” 

“I know that!” Crowley says, frustrated at the thought of probably not getting a straight answer from the prince. “I know you enjoy the Grimm’s fairy tales,” Crowley now smiles a little as he remembers how entertaining it was to see all the princes of hell gathering to discuss the book like a little book club in hell. “What I mean to say is you and the Archangel Gabriel. What’s that about?”

“We’re both on forced vacation after the failed apocalypse so we thought of trying what you and the principality is doing.” Beelzebub answers. It sounds plain and simple yet Crowley can hear the underlying threat to leave the topic alone. Then again, what can Crowley do? He’s a bad bitch who knows no bounds.

“And what is it that you think Aziraphale and I do?” Crowley asks curiously and subtly miracles for at least five of the people in line to change their mind and leave the queue. 

“Fucking.” Beelzebub answers with a smirk. 

“So, what? Mr. Control Freak just bends over for you?” 

Beelzebub thinks for a while and answers, “In a way, I guess. He’s got an impressive corporation,” they look at Crowley and shares a similar thought. “I don’t think he knows that we’re responsible for the rise of vanity.” 

“In my defense I do look good in photos and I just wanted to share,” Crowley grimace at the memory. “I didn’t know Lord Asmodeus would actually declare war on us.” This memory almost made Beelzebub laugh out loud. “Well, would you look at that Lord Beelzebub! It’s our turn!” 

The two demons are the only ones the bunch is waiting for before they continue going around the park, well for the rest of them at least. At some point Adam and Warlock disappeared, probably to ride some rides or take pictures, as long as the danger indicator Aziraphale and Crowley had put on Warlock does not go off then Aziraphale can wait at ease. 

“I probably should get an apple.” Anathema says as to bring attention to the pair of demon walking back their way.

“Hey guys!” Crowley greets, walking ever so confident in his Ariel attire.

Gabriel’s mouth fell open upon seeing The Lord of the Flies looking so soft and dare he say angelic dressed up as Snow White, although Gabriel doesn’t actually know who the character is, he just knows that Beelzebub looks stunning. 

“Dear, perhaps you should close your mouth.” This time it was an amused Madame Tracy.

Gabriel snaps out of his reverie for a while, but not entirely. Beelzebub now stands in front of him, cheeks touched with a small amount of blush, just to make her look like divine, for the lack of better words in his vocabulary. She stands in front of Gabriel and with a smirk, she closes his mouth with her left hand and slides the other one from the angel’s chest to the red cape that accompanies his attire. 

“Is it rude to say that I want to make love with you now?” Gabriel asks as sincerely as a horny angel can be.

“Maybe for your lot.” Beelzebub winks and takes his hand to lead him to get a churro. 

The day went on as normal for their bunch as possible. Thankfully, even if they are part of a group, Gabriel and Beelzebub are fairly left alone on their own. It might have been not what he expected, but at the end of the day Gabriel can say that he enjoyed the day. 

The moment they walked back to their hotel room Gabriel grabbed Beelzebub by her thigh and the demon partially struggled with the dress’s skirt. The moment she mounted Gabriel, the prince of hell dive in for the archangel’s lips. 

“You have no fucking idea what you do to me.” Gabriel almost growls upon seeing the smudged red lipstick on Beelzebub’s lips, chin, and almost to her cheeks.

“Well, maybe you should show me.” She challenges and yelps as the archangel lightly tossed her on the bed and pulls up her dress skirt up to her hips. 

Gabriel smirks at her upon seeing her on commando. Without a word, he dives to her cunt and laps the juice that’s starting to gush.

“Fuck that mouth!” Beelzebub moans in surprise as Gabriel immediately started fucking her with his tongue. The archangel moves to hold her thighs apart that keeps on responding on his ministrations.

As a celestial being, breathing shouldn’t be an issue for Beelzebub however, with an archangel between her legs and eating her out feeding like a man victimized by famine for centuries, breathing isn’t the only thing that Beelzebub’s having a challenge on at the moment. As an embodiment of gluttony, Gabriel’s action is feeding her realm up to brim that she’s sure that every demon under her can feel the surge of power within her. It isn’t exactly everyday a demon prince will have an archangel sin for them. With one more flick of his tongue, Gabriel has her shaking on a strong orgasm he caused. 

Beelzebub was about to rise and just when she was steady enough to get on her elbows Gabriel inserted two of his right fingers on her and once again reduced her to a moaning mess with his unrelentless thrusting. For a while Gabriel thrusted without aiming for the spot that always gets her praying his name, he moves beside her on the bed, still keeping his fingers steadily thrusting in her. “One more.” Gabriel says before he hit that spot, and like she always does, she screamed with his name on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the middle part of this story so hopefully I can find the motivation to write the other parts.


	6. Day 24: Chengdu Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub is craving for some authentic dumplings but Gabriel needs to finish some paperwork, so she did the next best thing; she went to the bookstore and invited the principality to eat with them as they heard about his fascination with food, only to have an entourage of the said angel, his previous employee, the Antichrist, and what she genuinely believe is the now adopted son and believed antichrist to Chengdu, China.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:  
1\. I've never been to Chengdu or anywhere in China for that matter.  
2\. I love them it hurts so much.  
3\. Sorry if this is moving too slow. Still deciding how to transition this ti Godfathers 2.0  
4\. Not proofread, so apologies in advance  
5\. Enjoy and I love them comments and Kudos!

“Gabriel! I want dumplings!” Are the words of the prince of hell upon waking up in the middle of the night from her slumber a day and a half after Disneyland. 

Gabriel looks up from the paper works he received just a few hours ago and considers Beelzebub’s state for a while. The prince is currently wearing one of Gabriel’s many lavender jumpsuits and nothing more, one of the ones she had worn before. Such sentiment of an appearance as simple as this may be seen as weakness in heaven. They may have been creatures programmed for love, but towards anything or anyone other than The Almighty, Her creations, or the Earth dwellers is unheard of. In some cases, frowned upon as they are, well created and programmed. 

Beelzebub jumps out of her lush bed and stands beside him by his working desk that certainly did not exist before she went to sleep. “Why are you not moving? I just said I want something!” Gabriel sighed, turning his chair to fully face Beelzebub and takes her hands and invited her to sit on his lap which she gladly did. The archangel often wonders if the prince’s corporation had always been this soft or it’s just another enhancement she had done. 

There had been rumors of Beelzebub being an all time favorite of Lucifer. The loyalty from the very beginning played a great role, now  _ they _ sit right next to the Morning Star. 

“I have some important papers I have to take care of now, then I’ll get as many dumplings as you want.” The angel spoke so softly, almost lulling the prince back to sleep. 

“But I want dumplingzzz, Gabriel.” Beelzebub says with her usual buzz she had been holding down on their time on Earth. Prolonging the sound just because she knows what it does to Gabriel and she smiles upon feeling the confirmation on her bum. 

Gabriel groans and kisses her deeply. For a moment, Beelzebub thought of triumph but all is lost when Gabriel ends the kiss in order to smoothen her growing hair, now on her shoulders. “I know, My Lord.” Gabriel inhales deeply as he smells the glutton coming off of her, he nuzzles her neck and against it he spoke, “And as much as I want to cater to you now, My Lord, I really have to finish these.” He hugs her tightly. 

“Fine! Enjoy with your paperworks!” Beelzebub scowls and leaves Gabriel’s lap in order to pick her discarded jeans on the bedroom floor.

** _London, Soho_ **

Earth’s original angel and demon tandem are cuddling on the previously non existent bed on the apartment above the bookstore, not until after the apocalypse that didn’t happen. Everything was well and the kids that are staying with them for the weekend are still asleep, thankfully. Everything is peaceful and they can only hope it would be the whole day. Alas, one can only hope for so much. 

The bedroom door opens, revealing the disgruntled Lord of the Flies. Crowley shrieks and immediately reached for the blanket to cover his naked self and Aziraphale.

“You!” Beelzebub points at Aziraphale and stalks by the side of the bed, on the other demon’s side, still scowling but the husbands have an instinct it’s not really towards them. “Get dressed and let’s go to China!” 

Crowley grunts, still clutching his blanket as Aziraphale miracles one to wrap around himself and makes a beeline to their rather spacious bathroom. The red headed demon turns his attention to his former boss who’s still standing by his side with a crossed arm now. “You have your own angel, why are you taking mine?” Crowley grunts at them again.

Beelzebub gave him an annoyed once over before making a comment, “What are you hiding that I haven’t seen before?” And of course, like some cosmic joke it’s also the very same time Aziraphale would return from the bathroom. 

“I beg your pardon?” The angel asked, sounding actually offended.

Beelzebub blankly looked at the said angel. “I architected his corporation. He was sent on Earth on my edict.” They said with the usual boredom on their eyes. 

“Right,” Aziraphale says in understanding. “Why are we going to China, Lord Beelzebub?” He asks as politely as possible. He may not approve of demons in general, but for a higher ranking one, Beelzebub isn’t that bad he supposed. They did gave a factual and just trial for Crowley before coming to a decision. Unlike certain bureaucracy that shan’t be named. 

“I want dumplings and Gabriel is a stupid, zelfish azzhole!” They growl, eyes glinting red.

“Okay,” Crowley snaps a clothes on and sits his former boss on their bed. “It’s not just dumplings, is it?” 

“The fucking archangel zays his paperworkz are more important than my dumplingz.” Beelzebub glower, their energy becoming too much for Aziraphale to handle and as someone who had been eating his way through 6000 years, he never felt this hunger like now. 

“Oh dear” The angel says and moves to sit down on his chair in his reading nook by the window.

“Mr. Crowley!” All attention goes to the still open door that now frames the antichrist and the believed antichrist. “I’m really, really, really, really hungry!” Adam says with too much energy in the morning. “Same.” Warlock seconds followed by a grumble of their stomach. “I suppose that was you.” The curly haired boy inquires to the Prince of Hell that was met with a glare. 

“Where’s the heavenly pigeon?” Warlock asks upon realizing the prince is without his usual heavenly entourage.

Beelzebub’s lips almost broke into a smile and turns to Crowley. “Why couldn’t he just be the antichrist?” They said while pointing at Worlock. “I’m sure everyone would love him down there.” 

“Why not invite him to visit?” Crowley sarcastically suggested as he makes his way to Aziraphale, conjuring a bottle of water to help the angel to be at ease.

“All I got was a scolding at the airbase, Warlock gets to visit Hell?” Adam chimes in with a pout. 

“Don’t worry, curly. I’ll tag you along.” Warlock says, amused at the other boy’s reaction. The literal son of the King of The Underworld, the one who actually holds reality is getting pouty because his friend might visit his  _ father’s _ realm. 

“Anyway!” Beelzebub interrupts. They look around and scrunch their nose with all the amount of love radiating from the occupants of the room. “I still want dumplingz and your spawnz are hungry too, so chop chop!” The prince snaps their fingers to change the two boy’s clothes to a more appropriate ones. 

  
  


** _Chengdu, China _ **

Everyone is now just lounging, satisfied with their meals already save for the Aziraphale and Beelzebub who are enjoying their own plates and not minding the other three occupants of the table. Crowley, Adam, and Warlock watched for a while as the two entities made a silent war of  _ whose stack of plate is higher. _ For a single city, none of them thought there’d be an endless list of dumpling types. 

Another thirty minutes passed, one satisfied prince of hell and embodiment of gluttony, one gleeful angel who just discovered ten more types of dumplings since his last visit to China, one red headed demon that is three bottles of Baiju deep, one bored human son of said redhead demon and angel, and a sleeping antichrist, head on the said son’s shoulder, the group is finally settled and is now deciding on what to do next. 

“We should see the Pandas.” Warlock suggested, speaking softly as to not wake Adam up who is probably drooling on him already. 

“Let’s go see some pandas!” Adam suddenly bolted that Beelzebub will never admit to getting startled at.

Everyone hummed in agreement, and moves to walk out of the restaurant. The group walked to Jin Li street to get have the famous panda dumpling Aziraphale saw on Warlock’s phone as he search for activities to do before actually going to the Chengdu Research Base of Giant Panda Breeding. 

“Lord Beelzebub?” Warlock calls the prince as they are busy taking a picture of a face planted panda that fell down from a rock.

“Yes, Warlock?” Beelzebub answers right after they posted the picture on their twitter with a caption,  ** _“Adorable and stupid. Just like a certain archangel.”_ **

“How did you know you like Gabriel?” The boy asked, looking anywhere but the prince.

“If your crush on the Antichrist has zomething to do with thiz queztion then I don’t know what to tell you, kid.” 

“Why not?” Warlock asked, face shoring confusion and curiosity, now watching Crowley and Aziraphale talking to one of the park’s caretakers so Adam can be allowed inside to feed the pandas. “You and him took  _ a lot _ less time figuring out what you feel than them.” The boy emphasized the words a lot now that he knows the history between his caretakers. 

“You’re twelve.” Beelzebub says disbelieving how mature the boy sounds at the moment.

“Yes,” Warlock rolls his eyes. “And you’re the Lord of the Flies.”

Before the Lord of the Flies can even properly answer the question, there was a crack of lightning and just as expected Gabriel stood there as the lightning touches the ground. 

“My Lord,” Gabriel calls to Beelzebub, extending his hand but the prince only glared at him. “I think it would be best for us to go home, don’t you think?” He continued and plants a kiss on the demon’s forehead upon reaching her. 

“Fuck off, pigeon!” Beelzebub growled at him, memories of his dismissal five hours ago coming back fresh. “Come on, Warlock.” She grabs the boy’s hand to go to their companies who are now on guard upon Gabriel’s appearance. 

“Beelzebub, my love, come on!” Gabriel whines as he follows them. 

“Do zomething!” The prince of hell orders Earth’s resident demon and angel and takes Adam on her other hand and quickly did a demonic miracle for the three of them to get in the habitat.

“So what did you do this time, wank-wings?” Crowley asks, glaring at the archangel behind his eyeglasses.

“I didn’t do anything!” Gabriel defended himself, still sounds like a whining child.

“I think that’s it, then” Aziraphale says solemnly. “You didn’t do anything when Lord Beelzebub clearly wanted you to.” The angel looks like in deep thought before looking at Gabriel with a polite smile but Crowley knew well. “For a messenger angel you really need to hone your skills in decoding messages, Gabriel.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” The archangel says, frowning at the couple.

“It does,” Everyone turns to Warlock with Adam in tow, walking towards them. “You just don’t have the brain to understand.”

“Lord Beelzebub is the embodiment of gluttony,” Adam supplies, speaking a bit more polite than the other boy. “They shouldn’t be kept hungry.”

Gabriel’s frown deepened in realization and ashamed walks towards the door to the habitat to find Beelzebub sitting by a bamboo tree surrounded by pandas and some flies around her head. 

The prince spotted him and thankfully, she didn’t move away this time. Upon reaching her, Gabriel takes note that she slides his lavender jumpsuit up her body so it wouldn’t touch the ground and sits beside her. 

“My Lord, listen to me.” Gabriel says then effortlessly placing her on his lap. “ I apologize if you think I didn’t give importance to you. I need you to know that right now  _ you _ are the most important for me.” Gabriel sighs before hugging her tightly in place, not that she’s moving anywhere though.

“Take me home.” Beelzebub says after a while of sitting there. “You’re ztill not off the hook.”

“Of course.” Gabriel smiles and immediately miracle them back to her house they currently share.


	7. How Long Have You Known?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit in paradise

Heaven and Hell are restless. Well, it’s not like they had better days right after the initiation of Armageddon. Everyone was working through a common goal─a chance to annihilate the opposition. Not these days though, recently there’s a change in the air that Heaven and Hell cannot put a place on. For the former agents though, the stress level might be on a whole different level. 

Once their respective offices, which promised to leave them alone mind you, called them to ask what is happening on Earth and if they have something to do with it, the calls actually chilled them to the bones.

_ “I can’t get a hold of Gabriel’s phone and his radar is off. I was just wondering if you had seen him recently.” _ Michael had called Aziraphale’s bookshop the same day Crowley received a call from Dagon with a similar inquiry about Lord Beelzebub, only in a more crude way.  _ “Yow shitface! Can you tell Lord Beelzebub Boss Man is looking for them?” _

Aziraphale and Crowley are mentally listing all possibilities of the change they’ve been feeling─ethereal and occult forces all the same, these past few weeks. It’s not a sudden change per se, it was actually gradual enough that everyone thought it was normal until one day it wasn’t anymore. If Crowley has to describe it, he would say that it felt like a lightning had zapped their insides but instead of the familiar burn any demon is acquainted with, it left freezing lines not on their corporations but on their true forms. On the other hand, Aziraphale would describe the millisecond of change as a darkness so blinding it might have left a void in him. Apparently, not only them but their brethren too. 

  
  


Somewhere else though, the source of all the commotion is having the best time of their lives without any mind. Beelzebub is lounging on the little pillow nest the archangel had set up for the two of them, said archangel however is currently trying to perfect cutting up a coconut juice for the prince of hell. 

“I’ve never seen you around here before.” A child’s voice broke Beelzebub’s focus on her game. She was winning on Beach Buggy Race. Was.

“You’re unattended.” Beelzebub says with her usual bored expression.

“I don’t need to be attended to.” The girl giggles and pokes at her stomach. “You’re a small mommy.”

Beelzebub frowns at her and swats the girl’s hand away. “I am in no form of a parent.” The prince almost growl at her.

“Hello.” Gabriel says, breaking Beelzebub’s almost outburst. “Where are your parents or guardian?” He added the last part as a thought of what he had learned from human society a long time ago. 

“You’re a huge daddy.” The girl comments at Gabriel, completely ignoring the question. 

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked confused, looking at Beelzebub to make sure he heard right, only to find her averting his gaze so he brought his attention back to the child, only to find no one in where she used to stand or anywhere on the beach. “What the heaven?” The archangel muttered before shrugging the experience off and walks back to Beelzebub’s little nest.

“I think your boss just paid us a visit.” Beelzebub murmurs after munching on some watermelon. 

“You really think  _ that _ was the The Almighty?” Gabriel asked in disbelief. 

“Well, she was fairly accurate with her observation.” Beelzebub answered, keeping eye contact with Gabriel. For a moment the archangel was expressionless and the prince of hell watched him go from confused to surprise to joy to scared to joy again and Beelezebub is hoping for their child not to have his expressive features. It will give them away so easily.

“Beelz!” Gabriel rushed to have her encased in a hug. “How long have you known?” 

“I had my feelings. She confirmed it.” Beelzebub answered and was followed by so many questions and Gabriel imagining the future from her pregnancy to the birth of the child to how they’re going to raise it.

All the while Gabriel was rambling, Beelzebub listened and eyes the hand on her stomach where their spawn is supposed to be.

“Isn’t it weird though?” Gabriel asked and was answered with a light buzz he recognized well. “That we’re here where Eden used to stand.” Beelzebub takes a peek at him and she wished she hadn’t because there’s now a foreign warmth inside her. As a creature risen of fire and heat, this is something entirely else. “The original paradise is where we find out that we’re about to have our very own.” 

And it is weird, Beelzebub though. This is where the first sin was architected, the place that doomed what they had been preparing for, the very place where  _ Her _ beloved creations inhabited and where they had disappointed Her. 

Right now, that’s all but a dust in the wind. What lies ahead may be more ineffable than The Great War.


	8. Day 55: Fall for the Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub gets a visit from Lucifer after he finds out about the pregnancy. Gabriel gets jealous.

Five days after an unexpected visit from The Almighty, Gabriel and Beelzebub are back in their residence and are trying to figure out the waffle maker they recently purchased at the appliance center.

A child of an angel and demon can be unpredictable and having the embodiment of gluttony as your mother, it’s best to know your way around the kitchen, Gabriel thought. 

“So it’s true,” Beelzebub hears the saccharine voice they haven’t heard since the failed Armageddon. “You are with a child.”

The devil has many forms, he is usually what you want him to be. Not this time. No. Lucifer appears to have chosen the form that lead them through the war. The form that once upon a time had lighten up their minds, long before they faced the consequences of their freewill. 

“My King.” Beelzebub drops onto their knees and didn’t dare look up.

“How did you find us?” Gabriel asks, summoning his swordーone of the many he had used during the revolution. It is one of the weapons that The Almighty had personally given to an angel. Used to protect heaven and purity, now summoned to protect his little heaven.

Lucifer looks at his younger brother briefly and laughs. Beelzebub had stand by his side long enough to know that laugh, it poses no threat so they’re not worrying. It’s amused and curious. Something they have almost forgot. Beelzebub can see the devil standing almost directly in front of them, just a little on their right.

“Rise, Ba’al.” Lucifer commands, and so they did. Still keeping his eyes on his brother, Lucifer caressed the pale face of Beelzebub’s corporation. It was his personal favorite after all. A powerful corporation for his powerful right hand. It had seen and endured so much more than any corporation in hell and yet the prince still has it in one piece, more powerful now more than it ever did. Now, that it’s also carrying a child half created of  _ grace. _

“Get your hand off her.” Gabriel warns taking a daring step closer.

“You wouldn’t lay with me,” Lucifer moves his hand down to Beelzebub’s neck, caressing so softly the points he can easily snap if he wishes to. “But you would bear my brother’s child.” 

“It was your son’s doing, my king.” Beelzebub answers, still looking forward and not Lucifer. 

“My son?” Lucifer moves his hand from their neck in favor to turn their head by the chin to face him and finally looks at him. “My son holds reality, Ba’al,” Lucifer speak, almost whispers but the prince can hear the warning. “Not your actions,” he looks at Gabriel. “As yours brother.” 

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her.” Through his gritted teeth Gabriel orders Lucifer and Beelzebub knows so well how his eyes might look now and yet they cannot look away. Not until Lucifer dismisses them. 

“You’ve always liked a good challenge,” Lucifer said, still getting amused by the rage he can feel radiating from Gabriel. He had fought his younger brother in the revolution and he had spared him then. Young, goal driven Gabriel. Only has one thing in mindーkeep the Almighty’s plan in action, even if it means annihilating his brethren. 

Lucifer leans his face dangerously close to Beelzebub and with a smile he said, “Was my brother a respectable opponent?” In split seconds Gabriel had Lucifer pinned on the ground. Two swords by the devil’s throat and all of the archangel’s wings on guard. 

Lucifer laughed as his younger brother holds the celestial weapons against his throat which only infuriates the archangel. All the while, Beelzebub stays motionless out of shock. They know just how much wrath angels can have, it’s one of the distinct programs drilled into their system. Something the Almighty made sure to turn up as the rebellion broke out. With the failed war’s frustration still above everyone’s head, Beelzebub should have understand Gabriel’s reaction, but they don’t. For a reason that is way different than she expected at the same time they should have. 

“Gabriel, no!” Beelzebub snaps out of their shock and immediately reached for one of the archangel’s wrists. 

“So feisty, brother.” Lucifer comments followed by a chuckle as Gabriel was being hauled up by his right hand. “No wonder Ba’al liked you.” He winked at the demon. “Anyway, mom called and asked me to check up on the two of you.” He said and wander further into their kitchen; he spots the waffles they had stacked up on a plate and miracle a jar each of Nutella and Skippy. “Imagine my surprise when I was minding my own business in hell one day (GOD: He was sulking like a child that torturing innocent souls wasn’t even fun.) then I got a call from her that.” He finished putting chocolate on one waffle and miracle a bottle of whipping cream, he sprays a tower before getting a fork from their utensil cabinet before picking the plate up and handing it over to Beelzebub. “Two scoops of Nutella with a whip cream from that coffee shop from Italy. Just how you like it.” Lucifer says with his charming smile that had Beelzebub frowning. “Have you guys been called by mom? No? Just me then. Good for you. You wouldn’t like it.” 

“You’ve been spending time with Leviathan, haven’t you?” Beelzebub asked with a frown before taking a piece of the waffle. “This is nice,” they turn to Gabriel. “Congratulations, you finally got the perfect mix.” Now they’re happily munching on it which painted a smile on Gabriel’s face. 

“So domestic,” Lucifer comments. “Anyway, how does that feel? You still haven’t told me what my son has got to do with anything.” He asks Beelzebub and now that everything felt lighter, just like how they are in hell behind the closed doors of Lucifer’s personal space, the prince of hell feels a bit more at ease. 

“Adam thought it would be nice for Gabriel and I to have a child.” They pause for a while, remembering their time in China when Adam and Warlock started rambling about how good it would be to have a demon-angel baby around. “He had all these made up things imagined and I guess it manifested the next time we, you know.” 

“Fucked?” Lucifer supplied crudely.

“Made love.” Gabriel grumbled but made a move to sit next to Beelzebub on one of the stools by the counter.

Lucifer slides a plate of waffles with cream cheese he got from their refrigerator and nutella and watches Gabriel eye it for a while like it will suddenly turn into a nasty monster before the angel got an order to eat from Beelzebub. It’s curious, so curious. Lucifer thinks that Gabriel still hasn’t changed, all the years they have spent away from heaven and Gabriel though now a bureaucrat still awaits orders and apparently, even from a high ranking demon. 

“Why you, out of everyone, The Almighty would contact about this?” Gabriel asked, half way through his stack of waffles.

“I don’t know, but She said hell has to keep an eye on the child as much as heaven should.” Lucifer shrugged, still keeping an eye on Beelzebub’s every move. 

“My King, with all due disrespect I will not combust into flames nor will I be enveloped by grace.” Beelzebub says with her usual bored expression but the other two occupants of the room understood the underlying message. 

“Right,” Lucifer answers with a clap of his hand making the mess of their breakfast disappear, “I need to go back downstairs, see how the renovation is going.” And with a snap, he was gone as if he was never there. 

“Soooo,” Gabriel drags the word and was met by an annoyed face of Beelzebub. “You and Satan.” He is really hoping the demon would get the message as he refuses to actually word it out.

“Me and Satan.” Beelzebub repeats, challenging the archangel to go on, but he didn’t for a while. He only gave his sad puppy that he refuses to admit to. “Anything going on there?” Gabriel says, still keeping his thoughts to himself.

“I know you remember the  _ war _ , Gabriel. I was more than His lieutenant.” Beelzebub reached out to hold Gabriel’s hand and leads them to the living room for a better space on their comfortable couch. Once sitting there, Gabriel taking the demon on his lap, facing him. “I loved Him more than an angel should love.” She paused, “Back then at least.” She softly caress his jaw, liking the feel of his stubbles. “I fought for my freewill and I paid for it. Dearly, but I don’t regret any of it.”

“Never?” Gabriel asked softly, leaning on her touch like a cat.

“Never.” A single word that may or may have not crushed something inside the Archangel. 


	9. Day 56: Right, Pregnant Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Uriel went to check on Gabriel and Beelzebub and the prince isn’t a bit happy with the presence of the other angels. Cue protective other princes of hell.

“Something smells holy!” Beelzebub wakes with a jolt, alarmed and ready for a battle. Within seconds Gabriel is in the room, calming the demon down. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Gabriel says, reaching for the angel killing sword the demon prince is holding. “It’s okay, it’s just Michael and Uriel.” 

“WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK MAKES IT OKAY?!” Beelzebub threw Gabriel on the wall and stalks out of the room.

“Right,” Gabriel says as he moves to stand with struggle, “Pregnant demon.”

The moment he got into the living room, Uriel is on the floor unconscious, not bleeding thankfully and Beelzebub is on top of Michael, lying there on her front moaning in pain, hands broken at an alarming angle. 

“Bee, no!” Gabriel called out before actually scooping the demon up by waist. “Bee, look at me.” The archangel says after putting her down on the black leather couch, throwing the weapon on the side after distracting the demon enough to take it.

“This is my home!” Beelzebub growled, making a move to leap on the other angels again. “I know!” Gabriel yelled, patience getting thinner, still being careful in handling her though. “I know.” He says again, softly now that he can see the surprise on Beelzebub’s face. “No one is taking it away,” The angel continues, snapping his hand to mend the damages on the other two. “They’re here on Her order.” He explains, taking the demon into a hug again. “She wants to protect  _ our _ child, my love.”

“I can protect  _ my child _ myself.” Beelzebub says glaring at the other two angels who are regaining their bearings. “We don’t need any of them!” The demon prince continued to protest, holding Gabriel’s face in line with her eyesight. “Just you and me!”

“And Lucifer.” Gabriel adds without thinking and immediately regrets it when the Beelzebub’s eyes turned solid crimson and she kicked him square on the chest to where Michael and Uriel stands. 

Beelzebub stands from the couch and calmly takes her weapon and opens up the ground where she stood.

“Gabriel, you idiot!” Michael says in panic and started hitting him. “They can’t go back to hell! Get your baby mama NOW!”

“You could at least help me up!”

“Yeah we could,” Uriel says, eyeing him with a judging look. “But it wasn’t our jealousy at fault here.” 

Gabriel groaned and makes his way to the kitchen after standing up on his own. He makes sure to have all Beelzebub’s favorite before taking their picnic basket that is miracled to be more spacious on the inside. He made sure to add an extra bottle of her preferred chocolate milk before returning to the other two angels. 

“Let’s take the main entrance.” Michael says, leading them out before transporting to the min entrance to hell. 

The three archangels took the elevator down to their domain and wasn’t a bit surprised when the dukes of hell are already waiting for them.

“No archangels, boss man’s order.” Hastur says, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke on Gabriel’s face.

“I don’t care what Lucifer says, I’m getting Beelzebub.” Gabriel answers, glowing with divine light in hope to assist the intimidation.

“Luci said you’ll say that.” The angels turned to another face in the room which happens to be an another prince—the embodiment of lust himself, Prince Asmodeus. “Seriously though, you should leave.” 

“I’m not taking any order from any of you.” Gabriel rumbles, yielding one of his blades.

Michael puts a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and gave him a warning smile before speaking, “Lord Asmodeus, we are not here to wreak havoc in any circle, we are here to merely assist the pregnancy of your brother as it is half heaven’s responsibility.”   
  


Meanwhile in the council’s common room, the other princes and the king himself grow restless as the divinity emanating from Beelzebub grows the more they stay in hell. The princes tried and tried to calm Beelzebub’s rage but alas, with everyone doting, it only made them angrier.

“I’m not a fucking child!” Beelzebub yelled and everyone backed off, not without a comment though. “Well stop acting like one!” Leviathan says and retreats on the other side of the room.

“Your child is gonna burn us before its father gets here.” Mammon whines from his splayed form on the floor. 

“Brotheeeers~” The council hears Asmodeus’ voice rang and for a moment, the divinity lowered down. “I come bearing a message from the  _ Messenger.” _

“Whatever it izz, I don’t wanna hear it.” Beelzebub says, just when Asmodeus reached their side, tickling their arm with his pink feather boa. 

“Are you sure?” Asmodeus whispered with the usual seductiveness in his voice reserved for doing no good. “The pretty angel looked so good  _ begging _ .”

“Just deliver it, Asmodeus.” Satan says. As amusing as it is, he can’t have his right hand obliterating the rest of them just because a certain archangel is jealous. 

  
  
  


Asmodeus smiles playfully and lets the memory be projected in the middle of the room for others to see.

In the room, which looks like Dagon’s makeshift interrogation room, sits the archangel Gabriel as the other two stand behind him; Asmodeus on a plush throne on the other side with Ligur and Hastur on his left.

“State your name and purpose, please.” Asmodeus says on the mic connected to recorder on the table. 

“Archangel Gabriel.” The angel said through gritted teeth. 

“A little louder and on the mic, wank wings.” Hastur reminds, lighting up a cigarette. 

Gabriel leaned down on the mic, still glaring daggers on the demons in front of him, he spoke again. “Archangel  _ fucking _ Gabriel.”

“Your purpose?” Ligur says in his usual brooding voice.

“I need to talk to Beelz.”

“That’s Lord Beelzebub to you.” Asmodeus says, daring the angel to argue.

“I need to talk to  _ Lord Beelzebub _ and take her home.” The archangel says with his patience wearing thin.

Asmodeus leaned back with an amused smile he asked Gabriel, “Archangel where are you?” 

“Hell.” 

“And Lord Beelzebub is a?” 

Although it is still a sting on his conscience, Gabriel truthfully answered. “ A demon.”  _ My demon. _

“You see where I’m going with this?” The prince chuckled.

Dagon comes into the room before the angel can even answer and hands Asmodeus a folder of files. 

“Thank you, dear.” The prince regards and started flipping through the papers. “My, my, Archangel” he looks at Gabriel with a certain glint the angels knew well. “You are a piece of work, aren’t you?” Asmodeus leans forward towards Gabriel, moving his mic with him. “No wonder,  _ Beelz _ likes you.” He pressed, using the nickname Gabriel used a moment ago, which successfully added on the piling reasons to smite the prince.

“This recording? Are you going to submit it to Lord Beelzebub?” Gabriel asked, holding onto the last string of his patience. 

“Once labeled and filed, yes.” Dagon answers.

Gabriel leans on the mic and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking, “Bee, I’m sorry. I didn’t know Michael and Uriel will be visiting and trust me, I was asking them to leave before you woke up. Come home. Please. I’ll go back to our house, but please, I need you to come home. I’ll get that cake you want from the bakery near Aziraphale’s bookshop. Just please, come home.” 

“Interrogation ends at 3:18 PM, Earth time.” Dagon announced and stops the recorder. 

Asmodeus ended the projected video, “You see brothー” He turned to look at Beelzebub only to find them not there. “I guess angelic dick is really that good.” He shrugged and turned to leave the room. 


	10. Day 60: The Presentation, The Proposal, and The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer prepared eighty-two slides presentation and Michael prepared a hundred and three pages of proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! I already have the plot set in my mind.

Satan walks the usually crowded corridor of hell that goes endlessly, but is now well lighted with some parts under renovation. Everyone's a little awry of the strong scent he’d been emitting and a little bit more excited having the king himself take care of their domain as their prince is on their vacation. 

Dagon has Mozart playing one of his classics on a grand piano they somehow attained as she files new reports from their scattered agents on Earth. Once everything is on their places she made a beeline to the door to submit the reports to Beelzebub. As much as she wants to actually give one hundred percent off to her boss, the reports in the folder needs an immediate action. Just when she was about to open the door, Satan comes strutting in.

“Lord of the Files, just the demon I wanted to see.” Satan announced pushing the said demon further in the room with him.

Dagon was moving to kneel down but Satan had beat her by holding her by the chin. “My King, I didn’t know you would be arriving early.”

“Well, you know how it is down there.” Satan answered dismissively, walking to sit on Dagon’s chair. “We really ought to get new supplies, don’t we?” Then snaps a brand new everything in regards with office supplies, even Mozart’s grand piano was replaced. “Whoever’s warehouse this is from is gonna be so pissed off.” He chuckled and looked at Dagon again who was actually checking out multifunction printers. 

“My King! I can finally photocopy Ligur’s face!” Dagon says with a glee of a five year old kid.

“This domain had been the busiest for war preparation so we need to do more than this for maintenance as apparently this office space will stay.” He assures, “By the way, what are you holding?” 

“Oh, reports and proposals for Lord Beelzebub.” Dagon hands the papers folders to Satan and went to look at the A3 printers. 

Satan started skimming them and not even halfway through it, he stands with the folders in one hand and out of the room without much regards to the still fascinated Lord of The Files.

  
  
  


Meanwhile in London, One prince of hell and an archangel are cuddling on their torn leather sofa after an intense fucking which the angel might argue to call it passionate love making when their doorbell rang. 

Beelzebub groans before speaking, “I’m killing them.” 

Gabriel chuckles and kisses the top of the prince’s head. “We don’t even know which abominations are on the other side yet.” 

Beelzebub looked at them with confusion written on her face before her hands rest on top of her stomach. “What are you doing to me?” She asks looking at it.

The archangel sighs and once again takes her into his arms, ignoring the insistent ringing of the doorbell Gabriel mutters assurance to his prince. Compassion was never Gabriel’s strong suit, but having the lives of his beloved depend on him sparks an amplified protectiveness in him he had never thought he was capable of. Sure he had protected their home in the name of the Almighty, but deep down he knows that this is something different that an order, this is his own actions, his freewill. 

“You better get that,” Beelzebub leans back after a while. “Michael and Lucifer are gonna kill each other.”

Gabriel chuckles and kissed her again one more time before opening the door to see, to his amusement, the two entities Beelzebub mentioned.

“Finally!” Lucifer cheered the moment Gabriel opened the door. “Wassup, little dove.” He greets the archangel and walks past him.

“Hello, Gabriel.” Michael greets, stiff and formal as usual.

Once everyone is in the living room, Lucifer stood up from the throne that certainly wasn’t there before he opened the door to them. Gabriel sighs for what seems like the millionth time since Beelzebub’s pregnancy and moves to sit beside the prince on a now fixed fluffier sofa. The pregnant demon is sipping on something Lucifer was holding a while ago, Gabriel inquired in a whisper as they wait for Lucifer to finish whatever he had been setting up on a brand new looking laptop and projector. 

“Milkshake.” Beelzebub answers and offered the straw to the angel but he politely declined knowing the demon’s penchant for over the top sweetness. What Gabriel is surprised of though is the pout of disappointment that he would have never imagined.  _ Right. Pregnant demon. _

“My prince,” Lucifer started mock bowing at Beelzebub, garnering the attention of everyone. “Fucktards.” The devil regarded the two angels. “Buckle up for you are about to hear the best idea in this post nahpocalyptic world!” With the last word being said, the lights turned off and a picture of Lucifer holding a, what appears, tattered porcelain doll. The words projected reads  ** _I’M GONNA BE THE BEST GODFATHER(?) DEMONFATHER(?)_ **

“This has Crowley written all over this.” Beelzebub groaned and slumped on Gabriel’s side. The couple, with Michael sitting on one of the single couch that also didn’t exist before her presence in the house. 

“Once the rascal is born, I assure you,” Lucifer says, looking straight at Beelzebub. “That there will be no better godfather, demonfather, I don’t know because to be honest you’re the one humans started calling God.” He boops the prince’s nose which Gabriel tapped away. “Than me!” 

“Exhibit A!” A picture of Adam with blood red eyes on the projection. “I have my own child.”

“What good did your son do exactly?” Michael asked, sipping a tea no one noticed she brew. 

“He averted the great war.” Gabriel supplied.

“You were so pissed off about it.” Beelzebub added.

“EXACTLY!” Lucifer answered a lot more enthusiastic than anyone expected. “Even without my presence, he was exactly like me.” 

“An asshole?” Gabriel asked, taking advantage of the devil’s light mood.

Beelzebub looks at him and Gabriel never saw that expression from Beelzebub before. Like he hung the stars especially for the prince to look upon. “Only you would call the King of Hell an asshole.”

“He had it coming.” Gabriel replies with a smile, basking in a rare display of affection. The prince licked her lips which is starting to do something to Gabriel.

“Prince Beelzebub, if you please turn it down.” The couple heard Michael which abruptly cut Beelzebub’ s demonic glow and mood.

“Anyway!” Lucifer starts again before Beelzebub can think of a thousand ways to eliminate Michael. “Adam, as Gabriel said was put on Earth for a purpose which he denied and used his free will on his own accord despite what we expected of him.”

There was a pregnant pause as the confusion is still enveloping the angels, but Beelzebub, as some who had been with the  _ The Shining One _ since the beginning understood well the underlying philosophy of the message.

“Is that why you have let it go?” The prince asked after the devil started juggling their apples which Gabriel got from the local organic market. 

“Not in the slightest, no.” Lucifer said, still juggling. “I was preparing for revenge when  _ Mom _ called.” Only now he stops and regards the concerned looks on the angels’ faces. He takes a bite on one of the apples. “This is good. Anyway, I was full on demonic revenge and wrathful, then I found out you’re pregnant, I was actually gonna kill the shit face,” He looks at Gabriel with a smirk, “No offense.”

“On which?” Gabriel whined. 

“Calling you shit face.” Lucifer replied. “Seriously though, I didn’t prepare eighty-two slides for nothing.” And Michael threw a pillow that landed square on Lucifer’s face. 

  
  


_ Meanwhile in Heaven _

“Is this to your liking, Almighty.” The angel asked looking at the screen that shows Michael explaining her proposal to make her the guardian angel of Beelzebub and Gabriel’s child.

“Very much.” God looks at him. “My dear Raphael, still a healer even for your brothers.” 

“They’ve been in enough pain, Almighty.” Raphael answers, doubting to voice his thoughts. 

“The prophecies, my Healer?” God asked and the image shifts to another scene. To a place that is much familiar to everyone, but not quite.

“Had been placed and set to deliver. Agnes is quite having fun on her little project.” Raphael answered and the light disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“Be safe my brothers.” Raphael whispers, smiling at the image of Beelzebub’s flies chasing out Michael and Lucifer with Gabriel on the prince’s side laughing like he had never seen him before.


	11. Day 75: A What? A Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lords of hell are building them a pond because apparently, swimming prepares the body for easier birth. Ligur and Hastur almost burned the garden down with Hellfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another shit show

Hell, well Beelzebub’s circle at least turns out to be a lot more work than anyone expected. The other princes of hell made a whole project of the renovation and even allowed the archangel Michael co-create a room for the child Beelzebub is carrying─holy enough to contain grace but damned enough to balance it. 

The elevator dinged and once again Michael finds herself in the basement, but this time carrying reports rather than a jug of holy water. She sees the throne Beelzebub was sitting on during Crowley’s trial, empty as Lucifer sits on an office chair, hunched on a pile of paperwork. 

“You got a perfectly comfortable throne there.” Michael comments, letting her presence known after a few minutes of standing, waiting for the devil to regard her. 

“Beelzebub has the most loyal subordinates in all of hell,” He answers, pointing on the other side of the mirror where numerous dukes stand on their defense position. Lucifer then sits back and smirks at Michael. “They guard the  _ throne _ as if their prince sits on it all the time.” 

“Aren’t you the  _ King _ ?” Michael asked, confused and lost in Hell’s politics.

“And in their eyes, that is nothing but a title.” Lucifer answers solemnly. “Beelzebub is the second fallen. Their fall wasn’t due to punishment, she dove just because of loyalty. That is enough for others to hold Beelzebub on a silver platter, raised above anyone else.”

“Is that why the other princes protects them too?” The archangel inquires. 

Instead of answering, Lucifer hands her one of the envelopes and miracles another office chair and table in front of him. “That’s the second report this month.” Michael opens the file and there’s a picture of a demon with a human corporation but with wings opened, dismantled and nailed on the wall where the demon is pinned as if crucified. “Anything in your Earth observation department?” 

“None,” Michael closes the folder and hands Lucifer the folder she has with her. Inside is a similar report, everything from the method of killing and the room decoration, only a different location and instead of a demon, pinned was an angel. “Who is powerful enough to cover tracks like these?” The archangel leans back.

“Maybe they don’t need to.” Lucifer answers and upon realization coming to Michael, she immediately dials a number she dreads to even think about.

Meanwhile on Earth, three lords and another prince of hell are working on a project for their prince as they are currently dismissed from their usual works in hell. 

“I don’t think that’s supposed to be there.” Ligur says looking at the blueprint again and frowns at Hastur who is holding the sculpture they stole from the Philistines, one of the depictions of Lord Beelzebub in the old days. 

“That’s supposed to be here.” Leviathan says standing on one end of the supposed pond with his hands on his hips and sunglasses on.

“We need the prince to be able to swim without injury!” Dagon says, sipping on her margarita with a loopy straw placed on a Starbucks tumbler.

“GETTING ON WITH IT!” Hastur yells, grumbling as he brings the sculpture to Leviathan. 

“You better have an explanation for this.” Beelzebub, fresh out of slumber growls at everyone who are now stacking up some rocks around the statue.

“We’re building you a pond.” Leviathan answers and like nothing, went down on the dug hole for the pond started putting cement on the flooring. 

“And you’re doing it manually why?” Gabriel asked, looking as equally disheveled as Beelzebub. Probably more, given that he was the one running around the world to get Beelzebub’s cravings.

“The king said swimming is good for pregnancy, easier birth so we come up here and build Our Lord a pond.” Dagon answers. Then flashed her razor sharp teeth.

“I suggested moving your home near the ocean so I can personally swim with you in my domain, but Lucifer said no meddling of official residential.” Leviathan interjected, carefully laying the cement on the pond wall. 

“Still doesn’t answer my question.” Gabriel grumbles and before the four can even answer, Beelzebub pulls him inside and miracles their room to block the noises from the outside. 

The demon prince pushed threw herself face down on the bed, groaning and just simply radiating annoyance. Gabriel walked to the floor to ceiling glass pane that over looks their backyard that is currently being occupied by doting demons. The angel watched them for a while and when it wasn’t entertaining anymore he closed the blood red drapes and walks back to Beelzebub, who’s still laying face down on the bed.

The archangel studies her like he always does when given a chanceㄧmostly after he makes love to her, slowly, intimately, hardly, and prolonged. Moments when she gives him  _ all the control he needs. _

With a smirk, he slides to her and slowly parts Beelzebub’s naked legs, all the while planting kisses on her exposed skin. The demon prince lay still and let him do as he pleases, staying true to her words to let him have the control for the time being.

One of the angel’s hands starts sending electric currents on Beelzebub’s skin as it goes up and down on her left thigh. Just a moment later the archangel moves her to her back and followed by the removal of her underwear. Gabriel moves his electric hand to massage on Beelzebub’s clit that had the demon moaning so wantonly, releasing so much lust that Gabriel had to personally do a divine intervention. The mouth that had been leaving kisses on her thighs started sucking and biting marks she will surely wear with pride, methodically he starts lapping at her folds and Gabriel would be lying if the image of Beelzebub arching her back, hands fisting their silk blanket as she moans his name like a prayer from a victim of famine is what would he call a pristine beauty.  _ Angels don’t lie. _ Even to themselves. So he did it again and again and again, until he tasted the completion of her arousal. Even so, he keeps paying homage to her, this time he slides two fingers inside her, keeping the electric current to run steadily as he starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her. The moment when Gabriel starts sliding his tongue inside her, and just being enough of a bastard to press it somewhere that makes her see the stars they may have made in the beginning, is when the angel starts watching her. Indulging himself in the addiction no man, angel, of demon will ever have the luxury to revel in. Just as she gives in to another release, Gabriel takes his hand out of her and holds her gaze, while she lay catching the breath none of them requires, the angel laps her arousal from her hand with the same glutton she does whenever Gabriel makes food for her. 

With her legs still shaking, Gabriel props it on his broad shoulders miracles his pajamas away, easier with his hobby of not putting on underwear when he sleeps with Beelzebub. With his patience and just this chance to tease the demon prince, he slid slowly inside of her, still holding her gaze and swimming in the mantra of his name and pleads coming from the demon. As slowly as he did with her fingers, Gabriel started moving his hips, watching her bite her lip until it bleeds. The angel watches the blood drips down her left jaw and speeds up his movement just to break her concentration and hear her voice and it was, with a voice strong enough to shake the house, the demon prince called out the name of God’s messenger in response to the divine pleasure he is blessing her with. Just when her claw starts digging through the bed in response to Gabriel’s quickened pace as he chases his own climax, another one is starting to get ripped out of her again. The archangel leans down to suck on the bleeding lip and groans as he feels Beelzebub climax around him and follows not long after. Still panting and basking in the afterglow of their activity, Beelzebub watches Gabriel go down on her again and and laps on their mixed arousal.

When Gabriel resurfaced again, he is sporting what Beelzebub calls an  _ idiotic smile _ they both know it makes the stoic bureaucrat just a bit soft on the inside. The archangel lays down beside Beelzebub before said demon moves to lay on top of him. 

“Well that was good.” Beelzebub says after a moment of cuddling .

“Good?” Gabriel asked, honestly offended. “You were like a possessed human not a moment ago.  _ Good. _ ”

“You already got the seal approval of Prince Beelzebub.” The demon laughs, smacking his chest.

Just before Gabriel can answer, Beelzebub’s cell phone rings flashing Crowley’s name and picture. 

“Lord Beelzebub! Finally!” Crowley cheered from the other end of the line. “Question, are you aware that another prince had surface?”

“Yeah. That would be Leviathan.” Gabriel simply answers. 

Crowley groans, “Now I owe Aziraphale two champagne bottles from my collection.” 

“I told you Gabriel blocked it.” The pair heard Aziraphale’s cheery voice. 

“Anyway, what is Lord Leviathan doing on Earth?” Crowley asked, going back to the call’s purpose.

“They’re building me a pond to swim in.” Beelzebub answers.

“A what?”

“A pond.” Both Gabriel and Beelzebub answered and abruptly ended the call. 


	12. Day 75: A Change in The Air // Day 80: No Shit Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale simultaneously feel a change in the air but doesn’t know what brought it, five days later Earth’s resident angel and demon started playing Sherlock Holmes with the adversary and the archangel Michael.

**Day 75: A Change in The Air**

Aziraphale is what humans call an  [ old soul ](https://www.lifehack.org/articles/communication/15-signs-youre-old-soul.html) , though an ethereal creature the angel still likes locality. So, when Crowley got him a smartphone he never actually knows what to do with it. First, he started exploring basic functions, he quite enjoyed the fact that he would be able to call Crowley anywhere though, with video nonetheless. After a few days he requested for Crowley to visit Tadfield so he can get in touch with everyone and probably get their Apple ID to Facetime with them too. Everything is going well and fun even, until he receives a call from an unknown number with Heaven’s code. 

“This is Aziraphale speaking.” The angel answers and garnered the attention of Crowley who was browsing tumblr while laying on his lap.

“Yes, Aziraphale.” They hear Michael’s voice on the other end. “Just the angel I wanted to talk to.” 

“You want to talk to me? Since when?” Aziraphale answered before he can even stop himself and it rather made Crowley proud.

“So I take it you’re still an asshole then, dear sister.” Aziraphale hears another voice on the line, one that made his skin crawl.  _ Satan, _ Aziraphale thought and decided to put the call on speaker. 

“Anyway, Aziraphale I need to ask you of a few things given that they are some of your expertise.” Michael calmly answers. “If it wouldn’t be a bother, we could meet in a restaurant so we can have that pastry that you want.” 

Right when the phone call ended Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, eyes alert and knowing.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale was suddenly struck with something and the angel knew by the way Crowley is staring at him that the demon had felt the same shift in the air.

“We need to call Lord Beelzebub.” Crowley decided which was answered by frantic nod by Aziraphale.

The pair did tried and tried to contact the prince of hell for approximately seven times before the prince even answered.

“I bet you two bottles Gabriel is keeping them busy.” Aziraphale said smugly like a bastard he is.

“You’re on.” Crowley answers confidently, knowing his former boss’s work ethic, no angel dick is going to get in the way of misfit. “Lord Beelzebub! Finally!” Crowley cheered once the prince had answer. “Question, are you aware that another prince had surfaced?”

“Yeah. That would be Leviathan.” The pair heard Gabriel’s distinct and quite annoyed voiced from the other line. 

Crowley looks at the even more smug face of Aziraphale before answering, “Now I owe Aziraphale two champagne bottles from my collection.” 

“I told you Gabriel blocked it.” The principality reconfirmed his statement after the third call.

“Anyway, what is Lord Leviathan doing on Earth?” Crowley asked, going back to the call’s purpose, putting it on loudspeaker.

“They’re building me a pond to swim in.” The prince of hell finally answered. An answer that just sprouted more questions for the other pair.

“A what?” The serpent of Eden and the guard of the eastern gate asked, completely baffled at the choice of hobbies.

“A pond.” Both Gabriel and Beelzebub answered and abruptly ended the call. 

The line went dead and for a while all Crowley and Aziraphale can do is stare at the phone. 

“Your lot has some weird coping mechanism.” Aziraphale says after deciding that that was hell dealing with the almost-but-not-quite apocalypse.

  
  


**Day 80: No Shit Sherlock**

The following day, Earth’s resident demon and angel walks into a bakery. They immediately spotted Michael sitting with a  [ man ](https://e3.365dm.com/18/06/768x432/skynews-benedict-cumberbatch_4326196.jpg?20180602054048) with what they can see under the hat are curly hair, and wearing a blue scarf around his neck and a dark trench coat with its collar up.

“What even in the heavens are you?” Crowley asked the man- _ Satan, _ upon confirming that it is the infernal king.

“Don’t ask, please.” Michael looked at the pair with a pleading eyes. “I am Archangel Michael and I am begging you not to entertain him.”

“He looks good though, classic look really.” Aziraphale looks as innocent as any angel should, but Crowley having spent six thousand years knowing the angel knows that he’s being a bastard about it. “What inspired the look?” The principality turns to the devil.

Upon catching up on the situation, judging by the joy Crowley is radiating Lucifer thought he might indulge the angel. “I always thought I can pull of a sort of boyish image of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s beloved character.” Satan leans back and sips on his coffee, smiling through it and winks at Aziraphale as they hear Michael groan, resigning with her forehead banging on the table.

“The devil reads?” Aziraphale asks in disbelief.

“Who do you think is the proponent of Grimm’s Fairy Tales?” Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, enjoying the fish like expression of the angel.

“Anyways, I think with what we are about to do, an image of a high functioning sociopath is what we need.” Satan says again, deciding they have tortured Michael. At the moment.

“Hold on, we haven’t agreed to anything.” Crowley states with a frown. “Tell us the task first then we’ll see if we’d actually help.” 

Michael and Lucifer explained the reports and even showed some of the most brutal ones which immediately made Crowley and Aziraphale agree to play detective on this case. 

“Oh, before we go,” Crowley says remembering the rather weird phone call they had five days before. “Are you aware that Lord Leviathan was building Prince Beelzebub a pond in their residential? I don’t know why though, my prince never liked waters.” The demon continues but didn’t actually waited for the answer in favor to follow Aziraphale to the crepe counter.

  
  


“They don’t know.” Lucifer says with a frown. Surely if there will be an angel-demon baby it would be the  _ favorites _ of The Almighty to know first. 

“I don’t think they do.” Michael simply answers and stands up to go to the door. 

  
  


The four of them are trying to keep things as civil as possible but with the constant banter between Michael and Lucifer, the pair had actually forgotten the gruesome purpose of their company. The bliss however only lasted until they reached the location where the latest murder had happened. Everyone stopped for a while, simultaneously sniffing the air even in the outside.

“I don’t like this place.” Lucifer said in a low voice.

“This isn’t heaven don’t be dramatic.” Michael answers sternly, though her facial reaction betrays her. 

“You go ahead then, your  _ holiness. _ ” Crowley retorts, pointing at the ajar makeshift door of the barn. 

Michael is not a human definition of saint; as an archangel, Michael had witnessed and participated in numerous warsㄧkilled to some extent. With all the violence and wrath she had been in, participated, and even lead, it still didn’t prepare her for what are laid inside waiting for anyone to discover them.

The archangel felt something she had only felt once, one thing that she felt when the watchers had succumbed to the evil of their free will but no, she thinksㄧthis one is worse. Far more worse than any disintegrated fallen. The smell of death in the room is neither holy nor hellish; it’s something else. It’s in between. 


End file.
